


Into the Spider Verse with Mcu Spider-Man

by Masternut346



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masternut346/pseuds/Masternut346





	1. Chapter 1

Into the Spiderverse Au

So let’s do this one more time.

“My name is Peter Benjerman Parker”  
“ I was bitten by a radioactive Spider”  
“ And for the last 10 years I’ve been the one and only Spider-Man.”  
Peter looks at New York full of promise.  
“ Gotta Love being Spiderman”.  
“Pretty sure you know the rest”  
“See I met Tony Stark and fought the rouge avengers and then found out the girl I liked dad was evil.”  
“Save the city some more maybe too much.”  
“ Fought Thanos and then turned to dust and meet the princess of Wakanda in the Soul World and then watched Tony die in my arms.”  
“ And then 5 yrs passed Blah Blah Blah”  
“ My aunt got married, Shuri and I started dating, I broke my back, a drone hit me in the face.”  
“Me and Deadpool went on a crazy adventure”  
“Shuri and I got married.”  
“ So life been pretty good”  
“ And no matter how many times I get hit, I get back up.”  
“And after everything, even the dusting which I had to get therapy for I still love being Spiderman”.  
“I mean who wouldn’t.”  
“ So after so many hits I take i was find away back.”  
“ Because the only thing standing in between the city and oblivion is me.....and the other heroes, but most importantly me.”  
“Because their is only one Spider-Man”.  
“At least I thought”.  
“ Flashfoward, while Shuri was trying to convince me it’s time to have kids this weird thing happened to me and I gotta say weird things happens to me alot”  
“But this was really weird”  
A portal opens pulling Peter in as he spins a web to grab his Iron Spider suit.”  
“Peter!”  
“Shuri”!  
“ See I was brought to New York but it was different”.  
“I wasn’t married to Shuri but another girl.”  
“And blonde”.  
“And dead”.  
“ And let me tell you I look bad with blonde hair.”  
“ I had a feeling that the thing that brought me here also got him killed.”  
“ Want to know the rest of the story so do I”.


	2. New beginnings

“Well that went well”.

Peter B Parker was not in the best of moods. He was prepared to get a new start on life by going and trying to win Mary Jane back. But unfortunately that did not go so well. It seems that Mj was moving on without Peter in her life and already found a new guy. As she put it:

“It’s over Peter, but we can still be friends.”

Worst day ever. So that was that life hated Peter Parker. And if you disagree then think about this:

His uncle died  
His parents died  
His aunt died  
He got divorced 

Now here he is a broken down and beaten person who has the worst luck imaginable. Hey, that’s just his life. As he Peter was thinking about his plight his Spider-Sense went off but he didn’t know where it was coming from until he accidentally ran into someone. 

“Sorry.”

He looked up and saw a pretty sight. An African American girl with a ponytail, blue glasses, red shirt and orange pants.  
“ No that’s on me”  
“Are you alright.”  
“Yeah, just had alot on my mind”.  
“ Want to talk about it”.  
Peter thought about it for a while, I mean it’s not like he had anything better to do.  
“Sure”  
So they did what she said. The went around the city,talked about their problems and had coffee together. At the end it was obvious that they both had a good time. As they were at a restaurant Peter senses went off so he asked to be excused and ran off to see green goblin wrecking the city so Peter went into a back ally to change not knowing that someone saw him. After he beat Goblin, he went back to finish his food with the girl and they walked out together.  
“ Thanks for the dinner tonight” she said.  
“Your welcome”.  
Before they separated and said good night Peter asked her a question.  
“ Hey I never caught your name”.  
She looked back at him and smiled.  
“ The name is Shuri and thanks for the dinner Spidey next time I’m paying”  
And with that she walked away with a dumbfounded Peter for two reason.  
He recognized that name   
And she knew he was Spiderman 

 

This should be interesting 

And with that he went home with a smile on his face and a plan to talk to one of his dimensional counterparts.


End file.
